He's gone
by Justme8484
Summary: Annabeth's feelings just before and after Percy disappears. I know that there are a million of these but please give it a try.


**I know that there a gazillion of these but this will just NOT leave my head so maybe if I write it I can get past my writers block on my other stories. Plus it really broke my heart when in TLH you never REALLY get to see how Annabeth is feeling about Percy's dissaperance or how he dissapered. **

**Disclaimer- I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians and I (sadly) never will. **

* * *

I sat next to the bonfire laughing with everyone else when two strong hands covered my eyes.

"Guess who," A male voice said.

"I have no idea," I lied. "Give me a hint." I turned in Percy's arms and lightly kissed his lips. Everyone around us groaned.

"Get a room," Someone grumbled.

Percy pulled away and stuck his tounge out in the general direction of the speaker. He took my hands, that I'd wrapped around his neck, in his hands. I noticed that Percy's hand were alittle clammy, like he was nervous.

"Can we talk?" Percy whispered in my ear. "Alone?"

"Sure," I said. I followed him away from the bonfire and down to the beach. That's when I started to get worried. Percy came to the beach when he needed strength or to be alone and think.

"Are you alright?" Percy asked. "Your face just paled."

"It's a trick of the moon light," I said. "It's a beautiful night, don't you think?"

"It would be," Percy said. "If you weren't here as a comparison."

"You stole that for a movie or something," I stated.

"Hey, innocent until proven gilulty," Percy said holding his hands up in defence.

"So did you bring me over here just to give me cheezy compliments?" I asked. "You do that all the time anyway."

"No, I didn't bring you over here just to give you _honest_ and _true_ compliments," Percy said.

"Then why _did_ you bring me over here," I asked with a mischievous smile.

Percy looked confidently into my eyes for a second his mouth open like he was about say something. He let out the breath that he'd been holding and chuckled as he nested his forehead against mine.

"What's so funny?" I asked.

"It really should be easier than this," Percy mumbled almost to himself.

"What should be easier?" I asked tilting his head up so that her was looking into my eyes. He brushed my cheek with his hand then ran his hand through my hair. After taking a deep breath he spoke up again.

"Annabeth, I love you," Percy said.

My heart stopped completely, when it picked up again it tripled its former speed. This was the first time that ether of us had said 'I love you' before. I was so happily shocked that I couldn't respond, causeing Percy to doubt himself.

"Um... If I'm moving to fast... Or you don't feel the same way yet..." Percy stammered before I kissed him.

"Don't doubt yourself," I said. "Just kiss me okay?"

"Okay," Percy said. He leaned in to kiss me again.

About twenty minutes later we stood outside cabin six. I was unwilling to go inside just yet so-as much as it pained me- I had been delaying our goodbye kiss.

"You're such a Seaweed Brain," I said. "Did you really think that I would freak out?"

"Well you tend to keep me guessing, so honestly I didn't know what to think," Percy said. He looked over at cabin six and his brow furrowed. "I now know exactly how a goldfish feels."

"What?" I asked. I mean I know that Percy can talk- or at least communicate- with fish but what did that have to do with what we were talking about?

"We have a never ending audience," Percy said. This time I looked over at cabin six. Three or four sets of eyes looked back for a second before they ducked behind the curtain.

"Oh," I said. "We have spies."

"I guess I should go," Percy said. "Your cabin mates seem to really need you and I CAN'T let mine go unsupervised."

"You one cabin mate who left yesterday?" I questioned.

"Of course not," Percy said with a wave of his hand. "Didn't you know that I have invisible cabin mates?"

"Whatever Seaweed Brain," I said.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Wise Girl," Percy said. He leaned in and kissed me. This kiss was a little more passionate than normal so when Percy and I pulled away we were both out of breath and our hair was a little messier then before.

"Yeah, I'll see you tomorrow," I said as I reluctantly walked into the Athena cabin.

"That was cute," One of my half siblings near the window said. They all had smug looks on their faces.

"If you took pictures, videos, or recorded that in any way, delete it NOW," I said. "If I find out that you took them then didn't delete them... Well, I'll let you fill in the blank."

The smug looks disappeared and about half of them brought out cameras and began to delete the content.

"Alright lights out," I said.

I woke up in the middle of the night in a cold sweat. It took me a while to realize why. When it finally hit me I almost jumped out of bed and sprinted to cabin three. I hadn't told Percy that I loved him back.

I flipped the covers off and scrambled around in the dark to find some flip-flops until I realized I was being stupid. Percy was, no doubt, in a deep sleep by now and he would no appreciate a wake up call at... Two in the morning. Plus it wasn't like he wouldn't be there in the morning.

Now I wish I had run across the field to his cabin, woken him up, and told him that I loved him.

When the sun came up I went through my usual morning routine. I took a quick shower and blow dried my hair. I dressed in a Camp Half-Blood t-shirt and cut off jeans. I woke up those in my cabin who weren't awake yet and had them line up for breakfast. When the couch shell blew we all filed out to the dinning pavilion.

I looked over to the Poseidon table and wasn't surprised to see that it was empty. Percy was famous for disappearing at times, so honestly I wasn't worried. Plus Percy always slept in these days, with the cures of Achilles he took a million naps a day it seemed, but he would usually make it to breakfast at some point. Today he didn't.

"Grover?" I asked just after breakfast. "Have you seen Percy?"

"Not since yesterday," Grover said. "Why, can you not find him?"

"I have seen him. No."

"I would check his cabin, then the ocean, then the arena," Grover said counting off the places on his fingers.

"That was my plan," I said. I turned and rushed toward cabin three. I knocked on the door a few times before I slowly opened it. The cabin looked the same as ever. Messy. Only one thing was missing, Percy.

That was when I looked at the floor at the foot of Percy's empty bed. There was a dark scorch mark etched into the floor. My breath left me and panic filled my veins.

I turned and ran to the big house hoping to find Chiron. By pure luck he was there on the porch. I ran up to him tears threatening to spill over my eyes.

"Percy is gone," I cried falling to my knees as if I were begging.

"Calm down child," Chiron said putting a hand on each of my shoulders. "I'm sure that Percy is just helping a sea creature or..."

"No," I cried. "He's gone! Go look in his cabin and you'll see what I mean."

"Very well," Chiron said. He lifted me to his back and ran to cabin three. I opened the door and pointed to the spot. "Oh my." Chiron bent down to brush the scorched section of the floor.

"See?" I said. "He's gone."

"Go gather the other councilors," Chiron said. "Tell them to go to the Big House immediately."

I didn't hesitate as I ran out of the cabin. Gathering the councilors was the easy part. The hard part was explaining what had happened to them even if it wasn't in detail. Once I was sure that everyone had got the message I sprinted to the Big House. Everyone was there and most seemed confused.

Chiron stomped his hooves on the ground and everyone silenced their conversations and look at him.

"I am not going to sugar coat this," he said. "If we want results as soon as possible you need to know what has happened. Percy Jackson is missing. Now I have attempted to contact Percy, himself, by Iris message, and I was unsuccessful in reaching him. I've contacted his mother. She does not know where he is nor where he would go. And as you know Olympus has gone silent."

Everyone stiffened slightly at the mention of Olympus closing. Only I went up there on a regular basis but it still odd not having the option of going up there if needed.

"So what are we going to do?" Clarisse asked. Was it my imagination or did she give me a look of pity and worry?

"We have people all over the country," Chiron informed. "Grover, I'm sure, would be more than willing to help. Along with Tyson, and Mrs. O'lary."

"And me," I half whispered.

"Of course," Chiron said with a nod of his head.

"Count me in," half of the other councilors said. I felt my heart

We spent the better part or the next three hours organizing searches and search parties. Percy had only been gone for one night so where ever he had gone or been taken to couldn't be that far away. Or at least that's what I told myself.

When Chiron decided that we were as prepared as we could be he sent us about our day. For now Percy's disappearance was to stay on the down low as to not frighten the younger campers or discourage the older ones who had fought along side him. The searches would start in the morning when everyone was well rested and ready.

Throughout the whole meeting I had stayed strong. Despite the tears that threatened to fall I refused to let them show. I keep my breathing even and was no more fidgety then normal. But now I ran to the spot on the beach where Percy had told me he loved me the night before. The spot I failed to say that I love him.

I looked out across the ocean and sent a silent prayer to every god that I could think of. I begged them to keep Percy safe and alive.

I'm no sure when I fell to my knees. I sat there on the beach, bend over in a ball, hugging my chest. The tears fell freely now, hot and fast. I was vaguely aware of someone beathing heavily behind me but I couldn't stop my sobs. The breathing seemed to change like the person was trying to decide something.

Who ever it was they came and sat next to. Putting an arm around my shoulder they pulled me into a sitting position and let me cry into their shirt.

"It's alright," they whispered. When I heard the voice I jumped. "Go ahead and cry. Not even I will think down of you."

"What do you want Clarisse?" I growled through my sobs.

"As strange as it sounds coming from me, I'm trying to comfort you," Clarisse said.

"Why do you even care?" I asked.

"Because I'm one of the only people here that knows EXACTLY what you're going through," Clarisse said. "Do you think it was easy for me when Chris left and then came back completely incoherent? When Chris came back I did exactly what you're doing. I acted tough and hard for everyone, but when I was alone... As much as it pains me to admit- I cried."

"What if he's not alright?" I asked thinking of Percy. "What he's gone and gotten himself killed?"

"Look, if anyone can survive out there alone it's Jackson," Clarisse said. She said it through her teeth so it was ether a lie or a hard admission. "Besides he hasn't even been gone for a whole day. I'm positive that he's fine."

I didn't know what to say. Here was Clarisse La Rue telling me that Percy was fine when she didn't even like him. But I understood how she would have felt nearly the same way as I did, but I still couldn't bring myself to stop sobbing.

Clarisse just rubbed my back and whispered to me that everything was going to be alright. I grateful to have her there even if we'd never gotten along very well before. When the conch shell blew to signal dinner I stood and wiped the tears from my face.

"Are you alright?" Clarisse asked.

"No," I said. "But I won't find Percy if I'm sitting by the ocean balling. Now will I?"

"It's not very likely. No," Clarisse said. "Oh and if you repeat what I told you, I will run you through with my spear." With that she turned and jogged up the beach to the dinning pavilion.

I took one more look out at the ocean, and I swore that I would find Percy if took me until the end of time. I had finally gotten the stupid boy to kiss me, I love him, and I was not going to lose him now.

* * *

**Wow that was a horrible ending. When I first thought of this the ending was so much cooler then I lost my train of thought. Anyway I hope you liked it. Please review. **


End file.
